


Called

by spirit_dog



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_dog/pseuds/spirit_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair gets his Calling earlier then expected and Reshalya attempts to accompany him to the Deep Roads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Called

It was too early and they both knew it. Grimly they walked towards the entrance of the Deep Roads. They had hoped to disappear quietly, and spend their last hours together but it was not to be. Somehow someone had alerted the other Wardens from elsewhere, and those Wardens had beaten her and Alistair to Orzammar. Granted it was not odd that the other Grey Wardens had beaten them there, since they took a long route to say goodbye at Redcliff and with her clan. Alistair was being Called. It was too early, and they both knew it, but nonetheless, he was being Called.

Reshalya kept her arm wrapped tightly around Alistair’s waist and walked forward with him towards the Grey Wardens blocking the deep roads entrance. The other Wardens parted just enough to let Alistair and Reshalya start to pass, but at the last second they grabbed the elf and attempted to restrain her. She drew weapons and fought as if demon possessed, but there were a lot more of them then there were of her, and they were young and strong. Reshalya had been a Grey Warden for two decades, and time was starting to slow her. Alistair tried to fight his way back to her, but he too was quickly restrained. One of the other Grey Wardens finally spoke up, “He goes. You stay. We know you are not being Called yet. Purposeless suicide is not our way.”

They were both desperate and close to tears by now, but Alistair managed to choke out, “Let me at least kiss her goodbye.”

The Warden who spoke nodded in ascent, “Keep them restrained though.”

Alistair leaned his forehead against Reshalya’s , “Reshalya, I love you, always.”

Tears welled up in her eyes, “Alistair, I love you, I will always love you, lethallin.”

They kissed for as long as their brothers, come guards, would allow before leading half leading, half dragging the thrashing and protesting elf away. The Wardens put her under locked guard in the inn in the Commons. They warned her about even attempting to pick the locks and confiscated her weapons. It was all she could do to lay on the bed and sob herself to sleep.

Eventually, after hours had past, the door creaked open quietly and a dwarven man in leather armor walked in carrying her pack and weapons. He quietly woke up the sleeping woman, and handed her gear. “Quickly and quietly,” he said, “my mother is distracting your jailors.”

Reshalya nodded, and followed him. It was not until they were in the Deep Roads and heading towards Alistair’s planed route that she dared talk, “Thank you for this. I don’t understand why, but thank you.”

The dwarf, who had not introduced himself, looked back at her and smiled, “You saved my life and the life of my mother’s last time you were in the city. She was in Dust Town and I was but an infant. I owe you my life.”

“You owe me nothing for mere compassion, but still I thank you for doing this for me. I wish I could say I would repay you someday, but I’m here to take my last breaths in this world.”

He nodded, “Your companion followed those tunnels, “ he pointed to the left branches, “and he is waiting for you.”

Reshalya hugged the dwarven man, “Ma sirinas. Thank you.”

With a quick movement she headed down the tunnels to embrace her love for the last times.

* * *

They had been in the Deep Roads for a few days, but they had barely encountered any darkspawn, which was a bit surprising since they had decided to travel fast so that they could not be followed. As they came close to the same spot in the Dead Trenches where they saw the Archdemon for the first time, Alistair spoke for the first time in hours, “I… uhh… The song, it stopped. “

She looked at him, astonished, “How is that even possible?”

Alistair smiled for the first time since he started hearing it, “I don’t know,” he put his hands on her upper arms, “but maybe it’s not my time yet, and we can go home.”

“We should wait and make sure, but beloved, I would love nothing more then to go home with you again. As much as I do not fear death, I still have no desire for either of us to die.”

Another voice, female and familiar, though tinged with more age then either had remembered spoke, “So, some things never change. Tis still a little sickening to watch you two.”

They turned to face the speaker, who was standing next to a man of maybe 20 years. He bore an uncanny resemblance to Alistair, but with darker hair and lighter eyes. He looked down, “I’m sorry for the song, but I had to get you here somehow.”

* * *

 

Reshalya woke up in a cold sweat, her breath coming in ragged gasps. She sat up in bed, and stared at the banked fire in the other side of the room. It took her a great deal of time to realize she was back in their bedroom in Amaranthine, and that it had not nearly been twenty years since her Joining. Reshalya reached across the bed and gently shook Alistair, “Beloved, wake up please.”

It was still the middle of the night, and he was very groggy, “wha…”, he mumbled, slowly sitting up and trying to rub his eyes open.

“Nightmare, about you being Called, and about Morrigan.”

Alistair reached for a night robe and carefully put it around her shoulders. He kissed the pointed tip of her ear, “don’t worry, I’m not being Called, not any time soon.”

She let herself be pulled against his warm, bare torso, “I know, but I just have a bad feeling.”

Alistair held her and stroked her hair for a long time, lost in thought. When he finally spoke, his voice was a bit grim, “I think it’s time we sought out Morrigan.”


End file.
